The present invention relates to a unit for the prevention slip-out when a supply exhaust pipe of a regular size is connected, where a faucet has been formed on one side of the unit and an insertion port has been formed on the other end of the unit.
In case of the supply exhaust pipe (including a single pipe or a dual pipe) for a combustion device or in case of the supply exhaust pipe for introduction and exhaust of atmosphere, it is general to add the pipe that has been previously fabricated to a certain length to another pipe for elongating the piping. If the pipes have been laid out according to this kind of work execution method, usually the slip-out preventive unit is provided for every piping member so that the supply exhaust pipe may not slip down at the connected portion.
FIGS. 10 (a) and (b) are an example of this slip-out preventive unit, an elastic claw plate 2 is mounted towards the innermost direction on the inner face of faucet 1 in this unit, and the elastic claw plate 2 gets engaged inside the circumference groove on the side of insertion port 3 to prevent the slip-out when the side of insertion port 3 of another pipe has been inserted into the stipulated position as shown in (b).
This slip-out unit is the most simple type, but if the angle of the elastic claw plate 2, the shape of circumference groove 4 and the clearance between the inside diameter of faucet 1 and the outside diameter of insertion port, etc. should not be adequate, the strength against the pullout becomes smaller, and the stable strength can not sometimes be obtained. Further, this slip-out preventive unit needs to once turn the pipe and mate the elastic claw plate 2 to the groove 5 for pullout, and the pullout is troublesome when pulling out the pipe.
FIGS. 11 (a) and (b) show another slip-out preventive unit. This unit not only forms the wire accommodating groove 6 on the side of faucet 1, but also accommodates a lock wire 7 of a C-letter shape inside this wire accommodating groove such that there is coincidence between the accommodating groove 6 with the circumference groove 4 formed on the side of insertion port 3 when the side of insertion port 3 has been inserted into the stipulated position. This makes the lock wire 7 engage with both the accommodating groove 6 and the circumference groove 4, for preventing the pullout if the lock wire 7 should be shrunk in diameter utilizing the metal 8 on the outside of faucet 1 under this situation.
This unit arrangement has merit where the slip-out acts on approximately all the circumference of the pipe. However, this has a problem that the pipe can not be attached or detached with a one-touch action because there is the need for shrinking or expanding the diameter of lock wire 7 on each occasion of attaching and detaching the pipe, or controlling the metal 8.
It is an object of the present invention to address the problems of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a slip-out preventive unit of a supply exhaust pipe where the slip-out works only by inserting the insertion port against the faucet, wherein stable strength can be maintained against the pullout once inserted in this way, and moreover the once connected pipe can be pulled out with a one-touch operation without turning the pipe.
If the insertion port side should be inserted into the faucet when connecting the pipes according to some of the embodiments of the invention, the lock member retracts together with the part, and the lock portion of the lock member gets in touch with the brim of cut window and stops there. If the insertion port should be moreover inserted, the lock portion of the lock member rides on the outer circumference face of insertion port, once escapes from the cut window, then if the insertion port should be inserted into the stipulated position, the lock portion coincides with the circumference groove on the side of insertion port, falls down into and fits into the circumference groove due to its elasticity action. If the pipe should be pulled a bit under this status, the lock member is pulled together and slides forward, and the tip of engagement portion collides against the locking bag wall and stops there. Or, the horizontal end of lock portion enters into the cut window and stops there. This status is the locked state, and if the force of pullout direction should act on the pipe under this situation, the force in the pullout direction also acts on the lock member together with the pipe. Because the tip of the engagement portion is retained with the locking bag wall, a wedge effect acts on the lock portion, and this lock portion fits strongly into the circumference groove.
In case of pulling out the pipe, the insertion port side shall once be pushed into for retracting the lock member and for escaping its engagement portion from the locking bag wall, and after this, if the insertion port side should be pulled while retaining the stopper at the rear end of lock member with the finger tips, the insertion port side can be pulled out easily because the lock portion is raised along the brim of circumference groove and escapes to the outside of cut window.
If the insertion port side should be inserted into the faucet when connecting the pipes according to some of the other embodiments of the invention, the lock member retracts together with the part, and the lock portion of lock member gets in touch with the brim of cut window, or the control portion gets in touch with the inlet of the cover and stops there. If the insertion port side should be further inserted, the lock portion of lock member rides on the outer circumference face of insertion port, once escapes upward from the cut window due to the action of escape space formed inside the cover. After this, if the insertion port should be inserted into the stipulated position, the lock portion coincides with the circumference groove on the side of insertion port and falls down into the circumference groove with the elasticity action of lock member, and the lock portion fits into the position. If the pipe should be pulled a bit under this state, the lock member is pulled together and slides, and the engagement portion formed to the tip of lock portion collides against the lock wall and stops there. This state is the locked state, and if the force in pullout direction should act on the pipe under this situation, the force in the pullout direction also acts on the lock member together with the pipe. Because the engagement portion formed to the tip of lock portion is retained by the lock wall at this time, the wedge effect acts on the lock portion, and the lock portion fits strongly into the circumference groove and prevents the withdrawal.
When pulling out the pipe, the insertion port side of pipe shall be pushed once in a bit for retreating the lock member into the cover and for escaping the engagement portion from the lock wall, then the insertion port side should be pulled while retaining the control portion of lock member with the finger tips. As the lock portion is raised along the brim of the circumference groove and escapes into the escape space from the cut window, the insertion port side can be pulled out easily as it is.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.